Percico Oneshots
by ahintofwhistle
Summary: Have fun reading this three percico one shots!
1. Chapter 1

I can´t tell him!

He will hate me.

What do you think?

That it is just so easy?!

That I can simply go over and tell him "I really like you. I think I fell in love with you?!"

What would you do?

How would you react?

Scream at me.

Yell.

Be speechless.

Shocked.

Would run away.

I have done this one time.

I was in love with that guy for nearly five years and then one day I had the courage to tell my best friend.

But that was already four years of hidden love for him.

I never told anybody for four years can you believe me?!

I don´t know how I have ever managed that.

Being an outsider isn´t easy.

You can´t change one day and suddenly be popular.

And you can´t get the people you want all of a sudden.

Now the situation is exactly the same.

I will never make myself so vulnerable again.

Only to be rejected afterwards.

Do you know how it hurts?

Even when you are comforted by people you like afterwards.

Additionally the person you love but doesn´t love you back, tells you he isn´t the right one for you, but you will find your soul mate some time.

Tears in your eyes.

And then about a year later you fall in love with another guy.

It leaves you shaking your head.

But he is so beautiful.

The laugh.

The eyes.

His hair, you want to stroke.

And so much more.

You won´t tell.

Seeing him everyday leaves you in pain.

I am not brave enough.

He is straight and doesn´t like guys.

That is at least what you think.

Some days are easier than others.

On some days you think I will be brave enough.

You remember love confessions don´t end good and the courage vanishes.

Your friends always say they will always be here for you.

You believe them because your real friends love you.

Then there are others you don´t want to know your secrets.

That is the real problem.

You could confess to him and it would be ok.

If the other person you confessed your love would have kept the secret.

But instead he told everyone.

Not one person ever said anything to you.

Although you know that they know.

I don´t want that again.

I can´t bear it anymore.

I will have to leave.

And that was when Nico packed his bags to travel to the underworld to his father Hades.

He knows that he feels like he has found a home here, but he can´t bear it anymore to be anywhere near Percy.

You know your home is there where your heart is, that would mean leaving Percy would be leaving home.

Gods, Nico knows.

Knew, knows and will always know.

The son of Hades decides to leave the day after tomorrow.

Because he will spend the next day with his sister and his friends.

The boy will not tell anyone about his decision.

Nico goes to bed and sleeps through the night without any interruptions or nightmares.

In the morning Hazel wakes him up and drags him over to breakfast. "Nico, come on. Hurry up a bit I am hungry. You haven´t forgotten that we will train today together with Frank, Piper and Jason, have you?"

"No, I havn´t forgotten about this" Nico chuckles quietly and continues "I am looking forward to it. But now eat or I am angry because you had to tug me out of bed so early for nothing."

She quickly nods and swallows the last bite of the croissant she had for breakfast. Nico finishes his coffee in the same second and they both get up. ,

As they reach the arena, their friends are already chatting loudly. Jason shouts "See who also decided to join us."

Piper, Frank and Jason begin to laugh and I slap him on his arm jokingly. "Then lets start with training."

The bunch of demigods is training until it is time for dinner,but before they all go for a shower.

Nico is really exhausted today and he will miss such days with his friends but he can´t stay.

He just can´t be hurting anymore.

Finishing dinner Hazel tells Nico that they would meet on the beach this evening and that he should come too.

"But all you will do is making out with your boyfriend, so why should I bother to come?!"

"Nicoooo, please just be there. For me?" She looks at me pleadingly.

When she gives Nico that look he can´t say no, so he nods and she beams.

Half an hour later Nico goes to the beach but when he arrives there he can´t see anybody.

"But isn´t there a light? I will go over there." the son of Hades mumbles to himself.

Stamping through the sand he sees a bunch of candles on the ground.

About fifty candles standing there, in form of a heart.

What the hell?

All of a sudden there are hands on Nicos face.

He can´t see anything now and thinks about fighting the hands.

Then he hears a soothing noise and relaxes a bit.

"What are you doing and who are you? Why don´t you let go now?" Nico wants to know.

"I don´t want you to leave, Nico."

Nico knows this voice.

Knows it better than any other voice.

It is Percy.

The son of Hades goes stiff. What is Percy doing? Why the candles?

Nico is confused and Percy hasn´t let go of him but now his hands are caressing his face gently.

The boy begins to blush and wants break free from the son of Poseidon.

He can´t, the hand hold onto him strongly, but now Percy is turning Nico around so that they can look into each others eyes.

"Nico, I think I fell in love with you."

"Percy? Why? Why tell me? Why now?"

"Because I am dumb. And it took me so long to admit to myself that I am gay and feel something for you. But I knew I had to tell you eventually. More important do you like me back?"

Nico can´t do anything but stare at Percy.

Is this really happening?

Did he just confess his love for me?

Then the candles are for me.

Nico can´t believe anything that was happening right now was real.

Percy looks disappointed and sad when Nico finally speaks up. "Percy, that is ridiculous-"

The other boy interrupts him "It is ok, I knew that you possibly wouldn´t feel the same."

Percy wants to leave but Nico stops him. "That wasn´t what I wanted to say. You see I decided to leave tomorrow with out telling anybody.

That leaves Percy dumbfounded "Why?"

Now Nico is laughing "Because I love you so much and I couldn´t tell you. I have had bad experiences with love confessions in former times."

The son of Poseidon is looking at Nico.

Nico is looking at the other boy.

And then Percy takes a step forward and hugs Nico, only so that he can kiss the son of Hades softly on the lips.

Nico is kissing back happily.

Parting breathless half an hour later, Percy wraps his hands around Nicos waist from behind and they watch the stars until the candles go out.

Hand in hand they return to the camp smiling while Hazel hides behind a tree. She is happy she could help Percy and that she can see her brother more felicitous than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you!"

"What?" he says and points to his ears.

"Are you kidding me? I said I love you" the other boy tries again.

"Huuh I can´t hear you it´s too loud here!" he shruggs his shoulders.

"Hmmph" the boy disappointed turns around and leaves.

"I have to tell you something really important." the boy makes puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, please hurry I need to finish this!" distracted he focuses on the sheet in his hands.

"I think I am -" he tries to say.

"Are what? Please I have to go on with my project!" he goes away shaking his head.

The other boy is nearly tearing his hair out but he doesn´t want to say something again right now.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me the other day?" he asks.

"Just forget it. I am not in the mood to talk to you now. See you." the other boy puts him off.

"But -" he attempts to go on but the other one has already vanished into thin air. Now he is really confused. He will give it another try tomorrow.

"Would you like to hang out with me today?" he wants to know.

"Why not... What were you thinking of? the other answers casually.

"Hmm. It doesn´t matter to me. What would you like to do?"

"Pah, at first you want to do something together, but you don´t know what!?" the other boy pants with rage.

"I just wanted to give you the chance to decide today-" he says rueful but the other boy just ignores him.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but can I talk to you alone now?" he asks the girl, who is standing in front of the cabin giving instructions to the other campers.

"Yeah... What do you need?" she requests a little bit angry.

"Hey! Why do you sound so angry?"

"That you have the nerves to ask me that" she pants. "So what do you want?"

"I just thought you could help me and tell me what I did wrong... You know Nico is different than usual?" Percy sounds a bit desperate.

"..."She snorts "Why don´t you ask him!?" Piper goes back to work.

"What do you think I did before I went to you?!" he shouts. Now he is angry too.

"Jason! Are you in here? Can I come in?"

"Sure, come in. I am here in the bathroom" Jason answers.

"Thank you. Can I ask you a question?" Percy shifts nervously from one leg to the other.

"Just tell me I have to get this ready before they insepect the cabin!" the son of Zeus seems to be on edge.

"Please answer honestly, ok?" Percy requests.

"Percy as if I would lie to you. Just spill!" Jason says rolling his eyes.

"Ok I have already asked Piper but she wouldn´t tell me. She just got really angry and I don´t even know why. But have you noticed Nico is different than usual?! Have I done something wrong? Do you know something?"

"I have noticed. And I do know why Piper was furious. Percy think again about what happened last between you and Nico. I am sure you will come to a conclusion what you have done. I am not saying wrong because you can easily fix it." Jason smirkes.

"What?!" Percy is more confused than before and he just wants clarity.

The son of Zeus just shoos him out of the cabin and reminds him "Percy think" he laughs and goes back into his cabin.

Percy didn´t know what to do so he just hid in his cabin thinking.

"Percy! Has been a long time." the girl smiles fondly at him "Is everything alright?"

"Hey Hazel, yeah... uhm not really. I wanted to ask you something. Do you know why Nico is different than usual? I think he is avoiding me?" Percy demands to know.

"Oh ok" the expression of the girl shifts from friendly to fuming. "It is all about you?! What do you think you are doing? His life is already complicated why do you have to make it even more of a mess?"

"I don´t know what you are talking about?!" but the IM has vanished. Sighing Percy gets up and goes for a walk to the beach. He hopes that he will be alone there.

The son of Poseidon is sitting on the sand talking silently to himself.

"What have I done wrong? I don´t want to destroy our friendship, but what is it? Days ago he wanted to tell me something but it was to loud and the next day he tried again but I was working on this project for Chiron. The day after that day he didn´t want to talk so it must have been something really important to him. I am sorry you know. I have a crush on that beautiful boy since I first saw him. I don´t ever want to hurt him. But I have already done that." Percy is downcast.

Suddenly he hears someone behind him and he turnes around slowly to see Piper standing there.

"Is that true?" she askes meekly.

"What? That I am in love with that perfect boy? And that I would do nearly everything for him? That I don´t ever wanna see him sad or hurt? Or that I don´t want to be away from him like never ever? Maybe that I want to wake up curled up around him everyday for the rest of our lifes? Do you want to know more?

Speechless Piper shakes her head. She falls to her knees and hugs Percy thight. "Why don´t you tell him all that?"

"Are you kidding me? Why would I want to tell him just to be rejected?" the son of Poseidon answers shrugging his shoulders.

Piper could swear she could see tears in the boys eyes and hugs him again. After a little while she wants to know "You better now?"

" A bit thank you"

Both leave the beach and go back to their cabins.

Neither Percy nor Piper have noticed the person standing there in the shadows. Nico was standing near enough to see who is on the beach but he was too far away to hear anything.

The son of Hades is sad, angry and disappointed. He was in love with the green - eyed boy. He wants to be the one hugging Percy. How could Piper be so coldhearted. She knew about his crush.

Out of nowhere someone taps his shoulder. Shocked that anyone could creep up on him.

He turns around.

"Hazel!" he cries and throws himself in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey! I just thought you would need somebody to talk to?!"

"Yeah ... thanks. I just saw Percy and Piper on the beach. They were talking and hugging. But she knows about my crush on him. So how could she do that? At first he ignores me and now that!" he sobs angrily.

"You know he talked to me yesterday."

"Yeah? What did you talk about?"

"He wanted to know why you are avoiding him. I just got angry and yeah ..."

Nico begins to laugh "That is just typically you. It is nice to know somebody is fighting for me but you know I can fight myself or have you forgotten?"

Smiling Hazel answers "Come on we are getting something to eat."

"Hazel would you like to go on a walk with me?" Piper requests the other girl after dinner.

"Why not." both of them get up.

Silently they go until Hazel breaks the silence. "What are you doing with Percy? Aren´t you with Jason?"

"Nothing, what makes you think so? Of course I am with Jason. I love him."

"Nico saw you and Percy today on the beach. Talking. And Hugging. How can you do such a thing behind Jasons back. You know about Nicos crush don´t you?

"Now you are exaggerating. Isn´t it allowed to hug your friends anymore? Yeah I know and besides I know Percy has a crush on Nico."

"I am not ... What?!"

"Yeah you understood me correctly Percy has a crush on Nico." Piper laughs "You can stop playing the overprotective big sister and help me getting them together!"

"That is unexpected. But just wonderful, isn´t it somehow?!" Hazel smirkes happily.

"You are right it is but now we should start planning!"

"Jason would you help me please?" Piper askes nicely. "Did you already know? Our friends are blind therefore we have to help them!" she laughs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rather who am I talking about" Jasons girlfriend smiles "Percy and Nico both have a secret crush on each other."

"Huh?! Ok what have you planned?"

"Why do you know I planned something?"

"Piper" he kisses her on the forehead " I know because I know you for quite a bit already."

"I love you but now get up and help us!"

"Percy! Would you please stop for a second?" Jason shouts after Percy.

"What is it Jason? I am not in the mood to talk."

"Oh no you are in the mood. Come we are going to your cabin."

"If need be ..."

"Yeah we have to talk to you."

Reaching the cabin 3 they entered and sat down on Percys bed.

"I know you miss Annabeth

everyone in this camp misses her-"

"Please stop-"

"Let me finish. You miss her and we miss her. But I think you are over her aren´t you?"

"Kind of. You now our relationship was not that ... passionatly. I don´t know if it hadn´t been better to be just friends. But anyway it is ok. There ... is someone I like now."

"Yeah, I know don´t be angry at Piper but she told me about Nico."

"Huuh, I almost thought so." Percy smiles sadly.

"Therefore we have planned something for you. To cheer you up a little bit. Follow me. Please."

Sighing Percy gets up and follows the son of Zeus.

"Nico, could you please come out to us?" Hazel asks .

"No. I don´t want to get up." he answers.

"Get out or we come in and get you." Hazel shouts impatiently.

A minute later Nico opens the door. He wears sweats and a skull t-shirt. The son of Hades seems to be upset. "What does she do here Hazel?"

"She is helping me."

"But I don´t want to see or talk to her. Go away!"

"No. I am not going anywhere Nico. I am here to do something good." Piper pants.

The blackhaired boy mumbles something.

"I am sure I don´t want you to repeat this louder so come on we are going."

"But-" both girls take one arm and pull Nico along.

Meanwhile Jason and Percy have reached the little cabin near the beach.

"Percy, please stay here the girls will be here shortly."Jason grins.

Percy nods and sits on the blue sofa in the middle of the room.

"Why are we here I don´t want to be near any water right now?!" Nico demands to know.

"Shut up and go on." the girls say in unison and glare at the son of Hades.

Nico enters the cabin and the girls confine the boys.

For what felt like eternity nobody says a word.

"Nico I want to say sorry that I didn´t listen to you last week. Would you like to tell me now?"

"Percy."

"Jep, that´s my name." he smirkes.

"Hey that´s no time for joking."

"Are you sure Nico?" a big grin developes on the face of the older boy.

"I love you."

"What?" Percy was sure the boy said that he loves him.

"That is what I attempted to tell you. Don´t say anything. I don´t want to hear why there is never going to happen anything between us."

"Oh."

"Oh. Yeah really eloquent Percy. But as I said I don´t want to -"

"No Nico. I am telling you something. I am sorry, I mean it, for not listening to that earlier." Percy raised an eyebrow "Don´t you dare to say anything until I have finished will you! Nico you are a wonderful person and I really like you. So never keep something like that to yourself you never know what the other person thinks until you ask."

Nico is speechless now.

"Can I ask you what you did with Piper on the beach two days ago?"

"I was sad and thought about what could have been your reason for avoiding me. Piper found me and she was angry at me because I did ignore you the other day. But she heard me talking to myself about you. And then she hugged me."

"Ok, I am sorry for watching you and her, I don´t want you to think I am stalking you..." Nico shakes his head and looks just so sad. "I will go now."

"Nico come here."

"Why?"

"Just come over to me!"

Stunned Nico goes over to Percy slowly.

The son of Poseidon puts his hands on Nicos waist and the son of Hades is trying to step back but Percy is quicker and pulls Nico in his lap.

Now the younger boy is shocked and blushes deep red. "What are you doing Percy?"

"Something I would have done sooner if I had known that you like me."

Now Nico is really confused. Percy did like him in that way?!

"Nico you are thinking too much" Percy leans in and softly brushes his lips over the younger ones. Ramrod Nico sits there before he startes to respond to the gentle kiss.

Percy begins to lick sloppily into Nicos mouth and soon both of them are exploring the others mouth.

Breathless Nico pulls away but his hands remain on Percys back. Seeing the love and affection in the older boys amazing green eyes Nico has to kiss the son of Poseidon on his forehead. Percy smiles at his boyfriend. At least he thinks that they are boyfriends.

And like Nico could read his thoughts he asks "Are you my boyfriend now?"

It is just so cute that Percy can only kiss him and hopes that he understood.

To get more comfortable Percy decides to lay down on the sofa and pulls Nico on top of him.

Minutes later both of them are asleep with a smile on their faces.

Cautiously Piper opens the door and can´t hold back a small "Aww". Now Hazel and Jason are curious too. Closing the door again all of them give a high five.

"So that is enough setting up for me for a life time!" Jason sighs. "Next time I will just watch you two." That earns him two slapps on his back.

Yawning Nico wakes up and at first he doesn´t know where he is and what he is doing here. But then he notices the warmth beneath him and remembers.

"Percy, are you awake?" Nico whispers. But instead of an answer he gets a kiss. And it feels

wonderful, amazing and overwhelming.

"We have to thank our friends Percy don´t you think? I don´t even know how they set this up but I am so grateful that they did." Nico blushes.

"Nico you are so adorable when you blush. And yeah I agree with you we will thank them. But now I want to cuddle with you for a bit."

Percy pulles Nico close and rubs circles on his back gently. The son of Hades thinks he is happy to have Percy and to have such good friends.

"I love you."

"And I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

All he wanted to do is to fall into his bed. He didn´t want to play the hero even for one more second. He was done. He was exhausted and maybe a little desperate.

It was some days after the end of the war when they started to rebuilt everything that was destroyed.

But seeing the whole chaos again and again replaying the awful scenes of the war. It was bad. Worse than bad.

But being reminded of the loss they all had to live through was the worst of all. Annabeth and his breakup was another thing he didn´t want to be bothered with right now. Then in all this big mess they found out that they don´t belong together. The first days it felt strange but both could live with being friends only, again.

He was lost in thinking when he finally reached his cabin. Pushing all thoughts aside he entered the Poseidon cabin and strapped down to his boxers. He wouldn´t even think of turning on the lights.

Percy trotted to his bed and sat down quietly. There was a noise he could not define. Wondering he lay down. And nearly fell of the bed. There was something warm in his bed. He stood up groaning and switched on the lights. Stunned he glanced at the curled up figure in his bed and chuckled.

Not wanting to disturb the sleep of the smaller kid the son of Poseidon switched off the lights and made himself comfortable beside the son of Hades.

Without waking up the other one he snuggled into him and fell in a deep and dreamless sleep.

Woken up from a rather loud snore he needed some time to remember where he was and who was with him.

Gently untangling himself from the other boy he sat on the egde of the bed and watched the others sleep.

Percy was surprised that Nico could look so cute during sleeping. The black hair tousled and a peaceful look on the son of Hades face Percy thought he had never seen on Nico before.

If he didn´t already have a crush on the blackhaired boy he would have fallen for him now.

Carefully Percy got up and put on some clothes. Now he would get breakfast for the two of them. Even if it was against the rules, Percy simply didn´t care.

He was quick and half an hour later he was back at cabin 3. Opening the door luckily without spilling the coffee. The son of Poseidon put the croissants and the coffee on the little table at the back of the cabin.

Cautiously he sat down on the bed and gently rubbed Nicos back. Even though Percy tried to wake him carefully but Nico nearly jumped.

,,Everything is alright. You have nothing to be afraid of Nico." Percy attempted to reassure the boy. As the son of Hades noticed it was just Percy he let himself relax a bit.

Drowsy Nico rubbed over his eyes as Percy said ,,I have got breakfast ready. You like croissants?"

,,Thanks but I don´t want to be more of a burden as I already was tonight so I think I just will leave" the other boy shyly answered.

,,No, you weren´t. How can you think you are a burden to me?" Percy laughed ,,I haven´t had such a good nights sleep as this night for a long time."

,,Really?! Ok then ... I think I will stay for breakfast." the blackhaired boy casually told Percy.

Nico sat up on the bed and Percy got up to grab the croissants of the table.

The son of Poseidon gave one of them to Nico and also took one for himself.

He seated himself on the right side of Nico. They ate in comfortable silence as their shoulders touched.

Percy was kind of happy and also sad. Happy because he could be near Nico and sad because he wanted more than this. More than friendship with this unlucky and therefore sometimes serious and lonely but still amazing guy.

Nico must have noticed the thoughtful look on Percys face. ,,Everything ok?"

Now the son of Poseidon was insecure if he should just tell Nico.

Tell him how absolute perfect Nico was to Percy and that he was in love with him.

Pushing everything aside he was determined to reveal his feelings. But Percy took to long to think. Nico is almost at the door as Percy shouts,,Nico, Nico please wait! Stay! I have to tell you something!"

Stunned Nico turnes around and watches Percy sceptically to explain the matter.

"Uhh... I don´t know how to start..." the older boy shruggs. "Yeah, then I will leave now, but before..." Nico presses a light kiss on Percys cheek. And wisphers "Thank you."

Ramrod Percy stands in his cabin completely shocked. What was this? Why did he kiss him? Did it mean something? What should he do now?

So absoalutely unsure what to do the son of Poseidon gets out of his cabin only to walk straight to the Hades cabin nearby.

Out of breath he pushes the black door open and looks into darkness. "Nico are you in here?"

As he gets no answer he searches for the light switch and turns on the light.

Blinking he scans the whole place only to find Nico curled up on his bed. "And I would have thought you have already been sleeping enough for now?!"

As Nico is staying completely still Percy doesn´t know what to do. Should he just leave or look after the younger boy? He decides for the latter. Slowly he approaches the bed.

With a smooth movement he sits on it and attemps to brush over the younger ones cheek but is stopped. With a questioning look Percy glares at Nico. "What is it? At first you do kiss me and then I am not allowed to touch you?"

"No you aren´t allowed! You just pity me ..." before Nico can finish his sentence Percy kisses him softly on the lips.

"What ..." and again the boy is cut off but now he just lets Percy kiss him. Passionately Nico returnes the gesture. And soon he is not the only one lying on the bed but also lying on the older boy. And they both enjoy.

Hands finding other hands. Gently rubbing the others neck or back.

All of a sudden the door is yanked open and the whole bunch of their friends standing on the outside. Someone starts "We just wanted to ask you if you want to ... oh". Everybody lookes shocked of the unexpected scene infront of them.

Almost all of them begin to blush but nobody seems to be captable of closing the door.

Nico is the first one to show any reaction as he shouts "Anything important? If not ... leave!" This leads Percy to begin to giggle and the others standing in the doorframe even blush darker.

"Sorry that we have disturbed you. I think we all agree that we should let you alone now." Piper has the decency to answer, smirkes and shoos the others out.

"I hate our friends!" Nico mumbles into Percys shoulder. "Ohh don´t. They didn´t interrupt intentionally. ...Or at least I think so." the son of Poseidon smiles.

"Anyways ... what is this Percy?" "What is what?" he answers. "This is us" He continues "And we can be anything we imagine." And after finishing his sentence he snuggles close to Nico. They fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
